My Kunoichi
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Leo never expected to have any connections to the surface aside from April, Casey, and their allies. But when a black and blue dressed girl with her sisters and two friends appear out of nowhere, his image of the future changes. He and his brothers are given a double life, and he's having trouble controlling his heart. "...with hair as black as night entwined with ocean blue..."
1. The Knoichi's of the Streets

Come on," Leo said through bared teeth as he struggled to beat Raph's latest high score in Ping-Pong. Master Splinter had given them the day off while he walked around the sewerrs so it meant no training for the mutant brothers or April. Just as he was about to beat it, an explosion came from Donnie's lab. Leo ran to the lab and saw April and Donnie in a puff of red smoke they were trying to fan out. "What happened?"

As she fanned some smoke, April glanced at him once and spoke. "Donnie was trying to help me on my chemistry homework and we kinda mixed the wrong things," she said as she coughed. Leo looked at his brother with a worried look. "Don't worry," he said quickly, "it's not dangerous. Everything's fine. Go back to what you were doing."

Leo sighed as he abandoned completing the game and just sat down and watch TV. He had nothing to do. He could practice some sword moves, but he had memorized them like the back of his hand. He could read his comics, but he already went through them all and was waiting for the next issue. He was bored. He wanted some action, a mission, something to keep him busy.

He knew his wish was granted when the Krang communicator went off. "Donnie, the orb thingy is glowing," Mike said as he poked it, a little too hard ,though. Before it could fall off its table Donnie caught it in his hands. "Mike how many do I have to tell you? Don't touch the communicator," he said as he hooked it up to his laptop and Mikey stuck out his tongue. Donnie rolled his eyes as he typed away.

As he did Raph came out of his room while Casey and April sat on the couch. Leo watched as Donnie kept a serious face as he tried to decipher what was coming through from Dimension X. But even after he found out the message it was in a language he couldn't translate. "Some kind of alien language," April said as she traced her finger over the screen.

Leo then heard a small, faint sneeze. It sounded close but not close enough to be one of the others, and it sounded too dainty to be a mans sneeze. He looked towards the other side of the abandoned subway road and saw a figure in the darkness. Out of instinct he reached for one of his ninja stars and threw it. Before it could go into the shadows two fingers, an index and middle, stopped it.

"Hey, guys, in the shadows." Leo jerked his head towards the fingers as they all turned fully around. They were pale and slim, like a lady's. He also noticed blue nail polish on the two fingers. There was a soft chuckle as the fingers threw the star back at him, barely missing Leo's shoulder and getting stuck in the couch. Then the figure, along with tree others, stepped out of the shadows.

The first few things he noticed about them was that they were all Japanese females, sisters, only a few months younger than him and his brothers, and highly skilled Kunoichi's. Their lead sister, the one that had caught the star, had long straight black hair and bangs with several blue highlights in it, a blue mask like his that surrounded pure blue eyes, a blue shirt with a ying-yang on it, deconstructed jeans, combat boots, and her hands were wrapped in light blue boxing bandages covering her halfway up her forearm. On her back, twin katana's rested in their cases on her back, along with a brown, graffiti covered backpack.

Just a foot or so behind her on her left was probably the second oldest sister with a red mask and blue eyes. She has brown hair in a stylish pony tail that made her look sporty with a red stripe in it with a few plain bangs. She had a red crop top with a black undershirt on with gold dragons flying all around on it. She had a red plaid skirt on with black leggings with high-tops. He boxing gloves were like her sister's but red. She had daggers hanging from her waist, ready for combat.

On the oldest right, a few feet farter in the back, another girl with a purple mask and blue eyes was probably the third oldest. She had light brown hair slightly curled but a small amount of it was pulled back into a braid at the back of her head. She wore a purple sleeveless sweater over a white button shirt with skinny jeans and black pumps with white socks with purple lace on it. She wore light purple boxing gloves in the same way her sisters did and had a six-foot staff with a purple piece of cloth wrapped around it in the center, ready for someone to wield it.

The youngest was in the back but just as visible. She had short, shaggy blonde hair that had to be held back by an orange mask to keep the bangs out of her blue eyes with two strands of orange in her hair. She wore a slightly baggy orange shirt with Antonio's Pizza logo on it along with sweats. She wore worn down sneakers, orange boxing bandages, and on each side of her was a pair of nun chucks.

"Get ready to fight," Leo said as they each came a good distance away from the girls. "Save some for us," April said as she started to walk to the group but was stopped suddenly by a redhead boy that pressed a knife to her throat. "I wouldn't try that," was all he said. "Get away from her!" Casey tried to get to her but a girl with black hair half dyed white pulled him and held a sharp hockey stick to his neck.

"You try that and you'll end up just like her," she said as she lightly tapped the blade on his skin. Casey gulped down his words as the turtles looked at them in worry and looked back at the intruders. "Let them go," Leo said. "Of course," the leader said as the boys drew their weapons. "But you have something we want," she said as the third oldest put on glasses, pressed something, and they glowed green.

The girls drew their weapons as the purple girl looked around the room. "They have it, but it's guarded," she said after a while to the leader. "Are they holding anything to help get it?" "Acording to the scanners, no." "Check the humans." "I did. Nothing." "Well it looks like we're gonna have a fight," said the second oldest, a grin crawling onto her face. With that they all went into combat.

Leo tried several attempts to hit the girl with even the lightest touch of his sword. But she surprisingly deflected them all. As he was bringing his swords down on her, she summersaulted backwards, kicking his katana's out of his hands and several feet behind them. She put her swords back in their holders and ran to him. When she got to him she quickly kneed him in the gut and brought her elbows hard onto his shell. With that he was on his knees, one hand on the floor and the other clutching his stomach. She walked in front of him and lifted his chin to her smiling face. "I win."

Meanwhile, Raph was already losing with his daggers on each side of the floor from him and already flat on his stomach, the second oldest keeping him pinned down with her foot. Donnie had lost after being choked almost to death by the third oldest but now he was still trapped but not as rough. And Mikey's hands were now tied behind him by the youngest nun chucks.

"Who are you?" April asked. The leader of the sisters smiled and replied. "I am Libya. The girl in the red is Rin, the girl in purple is Demiya, the little orange one is Moe. The humans over there," she said, gesturing towards the girl and boy holding April, "are Cassie and Andy." She looked straight into Leo's eyes once again. He saw behind this girl's, Libya, eyes that she was determined to get something.

But he also saw a kind girl with love in her heart to give to her family and friends and a strong spirit. She smiled once again, but this time with satisfaction. "Me and my sisters... are the Kunoichi's of the streets."


	2. Our Life You Can't Join!

"So," Rin said, "are we gonna get it or what?" Leo jerked his chin out of Libya's hand. "Get what!?" Libya smirked as she punched him again to keep him grounded. She started to walk around the brothers as she spoke. "We know who you all are. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. We've been spying on you ever since you first came up to the surface." She started to walk towards April and Casey.

"And we know you two, Mrs. April O'Neil and Mr. Casey Jones, because we go to your school." Casey looked as if he wanted to break free and shut the girl up himself, but he held it together on the count of a knife right on his throat. "That doesn't answer my question," Leo said as he coughed, his voice raspy from pain. "I was getting to that," she snapped as she walked to the Kraang communicator and rubbed her hand on its cool surface.

"Recently you've gained information that is very useful to us. And we _were_ planning on getting it today." "But it seems you've somehow gotten a hold of a tough to crack system," Demiya said as she made sure her hold on Donnie was still strong as she turned off the glasses she wore. "But seeing that you guys put up a fight, we'll get it some other time. I've cracked harder codes," she said, bursting with pride.

They suddenly realeased them and ran back into the shadows. Leo made a signal with his hands to signal them to follow the strangers. They picked up their weapons and silently followed them. They walked until they reached a manhole cover far from the lair. Libya climbed up the latter and with one hand clinging to it, she pushed the manhole cover out of the way and climbed trough, her sisters and friends following.

Even though it was daytime, the turtles went up with April and Casey. While April and Casey just walked behind them within a good distance, the boys followed via rooftop. They followed them till the girls reached a giant building. Donnie's Shellphone rang showing April's ID. He put it on speaker and her voice came out. "Do you guys know which building this is?" she asked.

"April, we've lived in the sewers our entire lives," Donnie said flatly. "Sorry," she said. "This is the Mansion's Inn. It has huge penthouses and rich people live here. We'll try to get the number of the room they're staying in." April hung up and the boys just waited on the buildings rooftop. Ten minuets later April calls and tells them to meet on level thirty-four, eleven floors under the top level.

When they find and slip through a window to the hallway, they are lead to a room with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. Casey silently picked the lock and opened the door. They entered a huge room where the wall to the right was made of glass windows with a door that led to a terrace. There were giant couches, a flat screen TV, a black, sleek piano, and to the left was a long breakfast bar that was in front of a kitchenette.

There were voices coming from behind a door behind a spiral staircase. Leo signaled them and they tip-toed to the door. When they reached it there was the sound of a loud argument coming from behind it. They snuck in and found themselves in a room that was dark except for a bunch of screens on top of one another. In front of them stood the sisters, their friends, a couple that was probably their parents and... a giant rat?

"Why couldn't we just knock them out and get the info?!" Rin's voice screams. "Because they wouldn't be out long enough," Demiya shoots back, typing on the keyboards. "Be patient, my granddaughter," the rat said, obviously an old woman. "Grandmother's right," Libya's voice says. "We need to wait. The info on the Kraang's next attack is still there. We just need to get it. Somehow..."

Then something happened that made their eyes widen. The girls transformed into slimmer, more feminine versions of the Turtles.

Leo heard a blade being drawn and spotted Raph preparing to throw a ninja star. Before he could stop him, it was released and heading straight for Libya's shoulder. Long before it could reach her, Libya drew a sword and deflected the star without even looking. Then, she, along with her sisters, friends, and grandmother turned their heads instantly towards them. _Way to go, Raph_ , Leo thought.

"It looks like they have followed you as planned," the female rat said. "And if that's what they call stalking, then they need to work on it," Libya said, turning fully around with her sisters, crossing her arms over her chest. "Their breathing was slightly heavy, drawing the blade made too big of a sound, and they smell." Raph growled at them as he along with his brothers and April and Casey came out.

As they turned back to humans, Leo noticed something he didn't notice before on each of the girls. Long necklaces with pendants in the shape of turtles made entirely of emeralds that looked hundreds of thousands of years old. He wanted to speak, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was this: "How could you sense all that?"

Libya smirked as Demiya answered, smiling so smugly that Leo noticed one of her top front teeth was missing. "Libby has about three times greater senses than the average human being. I would say that her mutation was why-" with those words they turned back to human-"but sadly it isn't. She has...something in her blood that we don't." Leo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Can we hit them now?" Rin asked. "Yamasaki Rin! You know better," the woman said. "Come on, Mom! Just a little nick?" "No." Rin stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "All right," Leo said. He walked up to Libby and pointed to the screens. "What is this? Are you spying on the people of Manhattan?" They were only three feet away, but Leo could tell that the Libby wanted to laugh. "Hardly," she replied. "We are watching for Kraang and Foot Clan activity."

Leo looked at the screens again and nodded. "My mistake," he said. Libby just nodded. "Grandmother, a word with you," was all she said, her and the giant rat woman walking to the far corner of the room. A glowing purple ooze in a large container near the computer screens caught his eyes. He walked towards it, it's light hypnotizing him.

* * *

"Are you sure aligning ourselves with the Turtles is a good idea?" Libby asked her grandmother. "They are good allies and worthy enough to work with you," the old rat woman replied. "But they aren't half human like us. In other words, no useful social life," the young teen objected. "Then this will be a good opportunity to test the-" "Grandma, now that's really out of the question," Libby objected, cutting her off. She heard movement then looked towards Leo, and gasped.

Reflexes acting, she ran towards him as his hand reached for it, and grabbed it. She quickly turned around and sharply bent over, throwing Leo over her and on his back. "OW!" "Next time don't try and touch glowing oozes," Libby said as she looked at the container, then helped Leo up.

When he was standing again, his brothers walked up to him. "What was that for?" Libby straightened and a worried look came to her face. She glanced at each of her sister's to help her, but each pretended they didn't notice. After an exasperated sigh, Libby started running her hands down one long strand of her black and blue hair. It was something she's been doing since she was little whenever she was nervous or worried. Another sigh, and she explained.

"This, is a multi-cellular mutagen. It basically mutates people if animal DNA is added. But if just injected into a mutant without any tampering, it can give you our power to transform from mutant, to human. Or vice versa." The brothers just stood there with their mouths opened in shock along with April and Casey. "How...is that possible?" Donnie finally asked. Demi was the one to answer. "Oh, basically we make the retro-mutagen then we add a drop of Libby's blood and-" Rin slapped her from the side to shut her up. It worked. "We weren't gonna tell them _that_ much," Rin said to her. "You can make-" "For a while, yeah," Demi said, earning another slap. Demi snapped and tackled her sister, going into a battle.

They went like that for several seconds, calling each other names till Libby intervened. "Enough! We have guest! And our grandmother says that we should treat them kindly!" The girls just turned away from each other, turning their heads back to stick their tongues at each other as Libby rolled her eyes. "Reaaaaal mature, girls," she said as she walked between them and out the door.

She knew the rest followed, and April seemed to want answers now. "Wait, so we just broke into your home and you're treating us nicely?" " _Pff_ , no," Rin said as she passed her and sat on the couch and pulled out her phone while Libby went to the kitchenette and grab a soda. "We _let_ you break in," Moe smirked as she flopped onto one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Our father is the owner of a Japanese/USA _trading company,_ and our mother is a former Japanese _k-pop star_. With all the money, you think I would _not_ use it to make a very high tech security system?" Demi replied, like it was obvious. "Why?" Casey asked with a smirk as he walked to the windows. "Because we need you," Libby said, appearing next to him. She now had a simple Japanese sword in a sheath wedged between her waist and a traditional silk belt.

It wasn't odd for her to be walking around their house with it. As the oldest, she took it upon herself to protect her family. In ancient Japan, it would be the man of the house who protected his family, and when he wasn't around, his eldest son would be in charge. _But this isn't ancient Japan, it's modern Manhattan,_ her sisters and parents normally said when they found her staring out the window with her hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Need us for what?" Leo's question brought her back. She turned to them. "To fight off the Kraang. They've been attacking the city for too long." "And what do you have that will work with what we've got?" Raph said, not buying a word they said. "Access to the surface," Libby said, "which we're going to give you." She nodded at Demi, who threw a test tube of the Multi-Mutagen at the turtles, Donnie catching it with one hand.

"There's enough for each of you. One drop and you can change just like us," Demi explained. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" Mikey asked. "We can't show you, so you're just gonna have to trust us without any proof," Libby said, making eye contact with Leo. His eyes showed concern for his brothers, and he was uncertain. She understood why, and she knew he could see the reassurance in hers. "You can borrow one of the guest rooms. Here are some clothes for you."

Libby walked to Leo and picked up several bags of clothing, handing them to him. Their hands brushed slightly in the exchange, causing Leo to slightly jerk his hand back. It wasn't that noticeable, but Libby noticed it. She was trained to notice these things. She immediately pointed to a hallway upstairs that had several doors. "The ones that are locked are ours. Any that aren't are free to use. Come back out the minuet you transform." They nodded and went into a room.

* * *

"We're not actually goanna do it! Are we?" Leo had just closed the door when Mikey started speaking. "We don't seem to have a choice. Besides, this might help us." "Yeah, help us look like idiots," Raph muttered. They each took a sip, going from oldest to youngest.

When Mikey had finally drank his share, he dropped it, shattering as they all started to transform.

* * *

"And please stop putting your trash in my room, Moe! I am not your personal garbage girl," Libby yelled, pulling on a black leather jacket. "Did they come out yet?" "We're doing fine, thanks," Rin said, pouring a smoothie from the blender.

"Leave her be, Rinny," Moe said as she stuck her finger in the blender while they weren't looking. "Yeah," Demi said, plopping on one of the stools with her laptop. "I mean, it's obvious that she has a thing for their leader." "I do not like their Big Boy Blue," Libby scoffed. "It's kinda obvious," Cassie said, only to be silenced as April and Casey came back from the bathroom.

"Are they done yet?" April asked, looking worried. "It may take a while for the Mutagen to take effect, you know," Demi said, taking the smoothie Rin had passed her and taking a long sip. "You know what's bugging me right now? The fact that you had clothes bought and ready for them," Casey said.

"We may be rich, but we didn't buy them," Libby clarified. "Yeah, I made them," Rin said. "You sew?" "I _design,"_ Rin corrected. "With Dad traveling around the world most of the time he picks up souvenirs for us. For me, he always gets the most _amazing_ fabric and silk," she explained, a dreamy look in her eye. Libby heard a door open, and looked towards the hall.

She couldn't tell if her heart skipped a beat because it worked, or how they appeared. Especially Leo.

Leo had transformed into a young man with messy black hair and his eyes. Oh, his eyes were the best part, but the worst for her. His sapphire blue eyes were more noticeable, and his outfit consisted of things Rin mostly made. He wore a blue shirt that was loosely tucked into some dark jeans-yet somehow it still showed his abs- that were held up by a black belt with a chain hanging off of it(Not made by Rin), and black converse (Also not made by Rin). She tried hard not to look at him for long and looked at his brothers.

Raph and been shoved into a red sweater under a sleeveless black leather jacket, baggy deconstructed jeans and black boots with a black leather choker and thick silver rings(Last two not made by Rin either. Obviously). He had gotten dark brown-reddish hair that fell onto his forehead in a stylish way, still showing his green eyes. Donnie had gotten brown hair that he had parted on the right, making him look a little dorky with his brown eyes. Rin-for obvious reasons-had made him a purple sweater vest with a white button shirt under it, Kaci jeans, and Vans. Finally, Mikey had shoulder length, shaggy blonde hair, and wore an orange shirt and Kaci pocket shorts, long white socks, and orange sneakers, his hair practically covering his light blue eyes.

"Yes! Months of tweaking and it works!" Demi said, earning an upper backhand slap from Rin, who jerked her head towards Libby, who was walking towards he grandmother awkwardly. Demi silently gasped in realization. "Are you still sure about this?" "I am always sure about these things," her grandmother said in response. Libby sighed in defeat, looking at the newcomers. "Well, then... Girls, Cassie, Andy; let's show them the training room." Libby smiled as she led them to a door, which was made of dark wood instead of flat and painted white like the rest.

When they entered they were introduced by a traditional Japanese training room. on the wall in front of him, there were tapestries of the girls. One consisted different shades of blue and grey and black, showing Libby who's back was shown, holding one of her swords and with a serious look in her face, showing she was the calmness within a stormy sea. The one on the right of her showed Rin, face forward, both her sais out. One over her head, one in front of her stomach, standing and looking fierce as she stands in the fire that surrounds her. On Libby's right, Demi was leaping in the air, bow staff over her head, and winds of different shades of purple and white wrapped around her. Next to her, Moe balanced herself on an orange rocky peak, and matching cliffs surrounded her, her nun-chucks twirling at her side.

"Woah," April said, walking towards them and ran a hand down one. "They are made from traditional silt and thread, representing my strong and lovely granddaughters," their grandmother said, giving a warm smile. "Now stop staring at our portraits and come on," Rin yelled, walking over to the left side. The left wall held racks full of traditional weapons and training robes. The girls automatically went to their own garments and went behind a thick changing screen. Libby poked her head out from behind the screen and pointed to some garments hanging. "Put those on behind that screen"-she points to another screen-"and get ready to get your-""Asses kicked," Rin cut off, poking her own head over her sister's. Libby slowly looked up and silently scowled at her sister. "Language." "We're sixteen(A/N: **I think...?-_-** ) like them an have the ability to cuss," she says a little loudly, only to be yanked back by Demi with a yelp. "Ignore her. She's an idiot," Demi said, poking her head out from under Libby.

Rin poked her head back from where it was just yanked out of. "I thought Moe had that role in our sisterhood," she said in a questionable tone. "Hey!" Moe said, poking her head under Demi's. "I am _hurt_. I made it to high school with no strings attached!" "That you know of," Rin said, her voice full of sass. Moe gasped, only to be shushed by Demi. "No, no, no, no, sweetie! There were _no strings_ attached _whatsoever_ ," she concluded. "You really are a buzzkill," Rin said. "And you're an airhead," she shot back. their bickering was cut short by Raph. "You guys do know that you're still half naked behind there, right?" The girls stopped for a second. "Rin?" Rin acted on Libby's tone, looking behind them. "I'm _pretty sure_ they can't see us... But he's right."

Both Libby and Demi automatically blushed, Rin just shrugged, and it took Moe a second to process this. A moment later, she did, and they all retracted back. They could hear Libby muttering to her sister on how humiliating that was, and Raph started chuckling, only to be stopped by Leo's glare. They each grabbed their garments before walking behind a screen.

They all walked out about the same time, Libby still holding a little blush on her face. Their grandmother-which they now knew was called Tewa- walked into the center of the room, asking the men to sit on the left side and for the women to sit on the right. They realized that the right wall had poems written in Japanese on long scrolls were written. Leo's eyes were on one in the center.

 _愛_

 _の_

 _潮_

 _は_

 _ま_

 _だ_

 _で_

 _き_

 _な_

 _い_

Leo stared at it in wonder. "I wrote that, you know." His attention turned to Libby, who was adjusting her robe. "Do you know what it says?" "Of course. 'The tides of love can never be stilled'." The young Kunoichi smiled. She smiled in a way that was warm, kind, and grateful. "It was an anniversary gift for our parents. They were the inspiration. After all, they fell in love at a young age, and have been in a kind of love that has never shrunk or died. They have a love that can never die." Libby sighed, running a hand up and down her hair, her eyes having a far off look.

Tewa cleared her throat. "Yes Libya has a talent not only for singing but for poetry. All those scrolls were written by her and her heart," she said, smiling proudly. "Wow," April said from her spot against the wall behind the girls with Casey, Cassie, and Andy. "Umm... _あなたは私を教えることができると思いますか_?" Libby nodded. "Sure, April. But first you'll need to get better at speaking in Japanese. You're lose a little on your annunciation." April blushed a little and nodded.

Tewa nodded. "Now. You boys will be pinned against the girls before you will learn our way of training. You need to get use to the lesser weight of human form. You are lighter and more agile. You have less form without the thick skin and the shells of a turtle. A times that will be an asset, but it can also be a liability," their grandmother explained. Leo nodded along with his brothers. He had to admit he felt lighter than usual. "You will also have to get use to changing from form to form as often in a battle," Demi said,=. "Why?" Mikey asked, blinking. "Because it takes a lot of energy out of you. When we were little and began training we got a lot of headaches and passed out a few times after changing a certain times," she explained.

Now Leo began to worry. He knew this would cause some changes, but he didn't think they were that drastic. "Don't worry. After a few weeks you'll get use to it," Moe said with a careless smile. The boys stared at her. "Libya. Leonardo." The leaders stood up quickly and walked to the center of the room. "You both will spar in human form," Tewa explained. They both nodded, looking at each other in the eye. "Will you each accept?" " _Hai_ ," they responded. Mistress Tewa stepped back to let them have the sparing ring. She glanced at each of them as they stood at ready position, then said begin in Japanese.

Leo looked her up and down before moving in, trying to find a weak spot. She took it as an opportunity, aiming for his stomach in a roundhouse kick. He dodged the first foot but was slightly shoved by the second one. She smiled before rapidly firing punches at his chest and head. He dodged them and used it to attack her exposed torso. He leapt and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to get pushed back onto her back, but not out of the ring. She huffed and pushed herself up, kicking Leo in the proses.

"You're good. But your urge to satisfy your master, to show that your strong enough to be a leader limits you. And that doesn't help that you're up against a woman. We are more agile, more stealthy, are quicker." As they continued punching and kicking, only getting a few hits, she had gotten his underside exposed, and she swept her legs against his feet, knocking him into he air and fall hard on his face onto the floor. He had barely pushed himself up slightly when she kneeled down and put a finger under his chin, a victorious smirk on her face. "And we're smarter, too," she said, flicking her finger up before he fell back down. Mistress Tewa said end in Japanese, and Libby helped Leo up before bowing and standing straight, Leo still winching.

"You were right about the weight thing," he said, holding his side. "Don't worry. You'll get use to the weight changing soon enough," she said, smiling. "But still, dude. You let yourself get beaten by a girl," Raph said, scoffing. Libby's sisters and two friends "ohhhed", like he made a big mistake. Libby looked past Leo, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?" Raph scoffed again. "I mean, I think guys have an upper hand with the size thing, so they'll get it," he explained.

One thing led to another, Raph was on the floor, groaning and in pain while Libby walked back to her spot, brushing her hands off with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Never get on the wrong side of my sister," Rin said. Raph growled as he got up and sat in his spot again. "I will now leave you boys in the hands of my granddaughters. You will have two hours before you can stop. I expect some progress when I return." With that, she left the room.

Two hours later the boys were stumbling out of the room with headaches and the girls smirking, all of them back in their normal clothing. "How was it?" their mother asked. "Mikey threw up a few time. But other than that a bit of improvement," Demi said. The boys were shocked to find Maser Splinter sitting in the living room, talking to Tewa. "Sensei?" The brothers said in union. The man-rat looked up at hem and smiled, as if this were a normal thing. "Hello my sons. I see that you've already met my old friend." "Old friend?" "Yes," Tewa said. "Our families were very close. We actually trained together back in Japan," she explained. The guys were pretty sure their jaws hit the floor, but they were immediately pulled out of it by the sisters parents.

"We just go off the phone with the school. You boys are official students now," their mother said. "WHAT?!" Libby said. "We said we would only train them, not share our lives!" Rin agreed. They were automatically hushed by their grandmother. "In order to defeat the Kraang and Shredder, you must stay and work together," she explained. Libby groaned as she face-planted into the second couch. She lifted her head and blew her hair out of her face. "I was old no babysitting would be included."

"We're not that useless in knowledge of the surface world," Donnie said. Libby only groaned as she stayed face-planted into the couch again. She finally accepted the fact and sat up straight. "When do they start?" "Next Monday." "So we have a week to prepare them," Demi said out loud. "I guess it's possible," Andy agreed. "Whatever. If they screw up I'm not taking responsibility for anything they do wrong," Cassie says, opening a comic. Libby rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked to Leo.

"You help us take down the Kraang, we'll help you get a surface life. Deal?" She held out her hand and waited for his response. He looked at her, arms crossed. He looked at his brothers and friends, who were silent. Then he looked at his father, who nodded. He grabbed her hand firmly, trying hard no to blush, and shook it. "Deal."

* * *

 **These events are before season five.**

 **And what April said in Japanese? That means "** _do you think you can teach me_ **". I think. For some reason I deleted the page on my computer that had the translation.**

 **I seriously have to get a Japanese translation dictionary.**

 **Anyway, R & R, smoothly this chapter before the next one.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Music in the Making

"Man, my backside is _still_ hurting from yesterday," Raph said as they walked up the stairs in human form and into the Mansion Inn lobby. "I tried to tell you to watch your back," April said smugly as they nodded and waved to the doorman. "Yeah, well, it was kinda hard to hear you over Mikey's cries for help," he said, causing Mikey to chuckle and rub the back of his head sheepishly. They stepped into the elevator and pressed their floor. Five minutes later they entered the girls apartment with their one spare key, expecting them to either be having a small debate about something, or just at each other's throats.

Nothing.

The place might as well had been deserted. They would've left if it hadn't been for Mr. Yamasaki hadn't entered from the fancy dining room. "Oh, hello boys! The others are upstairs in the practice room," he said, moving his chin to the second floor. They all looked at each other in question. "How man rooms does this place have?" was all Casey could say. They quickly walked up the spiral stairs, suddenly hearing distant music and voices.

They followed it to a door that was made of partly clear glass. They opened it and immediately started to debate whether or not they regretted it. They saw that the room was designed to look like a giant professional recording studio. At the controls Andy was mostly doing the effects and wearing headphones while Cassie was watching and nodding along, doing a few simple effects. Behind the glass, the girls were performing a song.

Moe was in center back, playing the drums and smiling like crazy. Demi was playing a keyboard while also adding her own sound affects from behind the glass. Rin was wildly yet orderly playing the electric bass, her ponytail flying. Then Libby was in the center, playing the electric guitar and singing the last few bits of the song.

 _Libby: When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _Libby &Rin: What if you and I_

 _Just put a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let 'em know that we're still_

 _All: Rock 'n roll_

As they went into the chorus, Cassie looked up and saw the others. She gave a toothy smile and waved them over as she yelled over the sisters. "Hey guys! Come over here! Aren't they great?!" "At making people deaf?! Yeah!" Raph yelled. As the chorus came to the end, Libby had looked up and saw them, smiling at them. She returned her attention back o the song as it went down to her playing the guitar solo of the song.

 _Libby: When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the_

 _All: Ra-di-o_

 _What if you and I_

 _just put a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_

 _When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let 'em know hat we're still rock 'n roll_

When they finish with the song, they still their instruments and look up. "How was that, Andy?" Libby said as she removed the headphones she was wearing along with her sisters. "Perfect girls. Come on out," he said as he pressed a button. They shed their instruments and walked out of the sound booth. "Waddaya think?" Moe said as she took a water bottle out of the mini fridge and plop on the small couch. "Nice. I didn't know you perform," Leo said.

"Oh, yeah! We perform our favorite songs on stage and at the restaurant our mom bought when she retired from her performing carrier here," Demi said, getting a bottle herself. As Libby go her own she grabbed Leo's wrist and started pulling him inside the sound booth. "Why don't you give it a try?" "What?! No!" "Come on! I remember you guys said you played instruments, so why not?" "Because I don't sing," he shot back, yanking his hand out of his grip. She gave a playful pout.

"C'mon! Jus one! We'll let you off the hook for training for today," she said, trying o sound temping. It worked on his brothers. "Sold." "Deal." "Just sing something already!" (A/N: **You can pretty tell who's saying what** ) Leo resented for a while, then gave in when Libby finally went all-out pouty faced. "Fine," he said, earning a yes from Libby and snickering from everyone else.

She dragged him in and walked over to a wall holding some instruments. She tapped her right index finger on her chin before reaching out to a blue based guitar with a black scratch plate. "Try this. It should be a good size for you," she said, helping him get the strap over his head. "Thanks," he mumbled. When the others were set, she went over to a filing cabinet and rummaged through one of the drawers. "Ah-ha!" She jerked up and caught the brothers off guard as she held up a small stack of music.

"Okay I know you guys might not be a fan of One Direction, but this should be an easy song, and I _think_ it will be a good one to start you off with us." "What?" "Well, we want to give you a social life that has us close enough in cas a Kraang attack suddenly came, so we thought we'd introduce you to the world of performing," she explained as she set the music down in front of them. Mikey drums, Donnie keyboard, and Raph bass. And of course Leo with guitar. He cleared his throat before hey started.

They played and sang the song "Up All Night", everyone watching. As Leo paid attention to the music and lyrics, he couldn't help but look at Libby. He was surprised that he didn't stutter while he sung or played. She was twisting like a little girl that was introduced to strangers. The only thing was that she was smiling, running a hand through her hair, looking amazed. He could feel the blush starting to form, but quickly got it out of his mind.

When the song ended they walked out and were greeted by applauds. "Nice! You sure you don want to sing more?" Libby asked as she go out of the little girl position and patted Leo's back awkwardly. "No thanks. I think I'd rather be up against a thousand Foot Soldiers," he said, handing her the guitar. She shook her head and pushed it back towards him. "Keep it. It'll come in handy soon," she said with a wink. He stared as his heart shot off like a rocket and his face turned red. He was practically unconscious, but he could hear his brothers snickering.

They walked out and continued to chat, getting to know each other. It was in the middle of the chat that the sisters phones went off. They all groaned and whipped out their phones. "Can we _phu-lease_ burn them," Moe said. "What's going on?" Casey asked. "The girls are the daughter of a rich couple, are considered the most beautiful girls in school, and you don't have a clue about any of this?" Andy said, stunned. "The girls have a lot of fan boys. They get a bunch of love letters and roses and there've even been s few marriage proposals," Cassie explained. "She's joking about the proposals," Demi said, texting away.

Leo sat there in shock. _Looks like I have competition_ , he thought. He mentally slapped himself as he realized what he thought. Libby was an ally, a friend. Besides, he didn't think a relationship was good right now. And he had a feeling she was thinking the same thing.

So why couldn't they get each other's singing voices out of their heads?

* * *

 **Alrighty!**

 **Waddaya think?**

 **R & R, and the song Libby used was Rock 'N Roll by Avril Lavinge.**

 **Seeya!**


End file.
